Marshmallow Memories
by Oracle
Summary: Dick Grayson confronts his past as he prepares to dip further into the chocolately waters of his present...


::Unfortunately I do not own any of the rights to anything Batman related. WB and DC get that privilege *pout* This story is for entertainment purposes only. I hope you enjoy it. The inspiration came after having some hot chocolate. Haven't written anything in months, so it might not be the best. Please R & R if you can!::  
  
  
  
Marshmallow Memories  
  
  
  
"Dick James Grayson, would you please stop eating all the marshmallows?!"  
  
Barbara Gordon bellowed out from the other room.  
  
How did she know?  
  
Dick thought to himself as he popped another marshmallow into his mouth.  
  
"You sound just like Alfred, Babs."  
  
"Very funny short-pants. Just what is it with you, hot chocolate and marshmallows anyway, Grayson?"  
  
Barbara asked as she wheeled into the kitchen. Prying the marshmallow bag away from Dick's grasp, she tossed a few of the little white puffs into her own mouth. Dick grinned.  
  
"Nothing really Babs, just reminds me of the holidays. It's kind of a tradition."  
  
"From you parents?"  
  
"No, not exactly."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Master Robin?"  
  
Alfred gently interrupted the youth from his studies. Robin glanced up from the desk he had been hovering over for the past three hours with a bit of a glazed look in his eyes. A slight chill wound its way through the Batcave as he continued his work, almost the mirror image of the shadowed form typing endlessly at the nearby computer. The older gentleman smiled warmly as the child's eyes lighted up at the sight of two steaming mugs and a bowl of marshmallows that rested on the tray he was holding.  
  
"Oh wow, thanks Alfred!"  
  
He said enthusiastically, leaping off of his chair and coming closer to the tray.  
  
"My pleasure, young sir."  
  
Alfred set the tray down upon the desk and began to drop a few marshmallows into one of the mugs of hot chocolate.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Alfred called over to Batman who was still busily searching through the computer's files.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Your hot chocolate is prepared."  
  
"Just leave it on the tray, Alfred."  
  
"Very well sir."  
  
Robin looked a little miffed at the thought of anyone turning down hot chocolate.  
  
"Would you like some marshmallows in yours, young sir?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah..."  
  
Robin replied, tearing his gaze away from Batman.  
  
"But, uh, could I do it?"  
  
Alfred smiled again,  
  
"Why of course."  
  
"Gee, thanks Alfred."  
  
He responded eagerly, already grabbing a handful of the marshmallows. Hopping up onto the table next to the tray he folded his legs underneath him and pulled the second mug closer. He then proceeded to take a marshmallow and dip it into the hot chocolate before shoving it into his mouth. He continued to do that until he no longer had any left in his hand. Alfred raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Certainly not the conventional method I'm used to seeing when it comes to having hot chocolate with marshmallows."  
  
He commented a bit wryly. Robin laughed, the sound echoing through the cave, probably the cheeriest sound that had ever passed through it before.  
  
"Mom didn't like me doing it very much either."  
  
He said thoughtfully, his grin faltering a little as he thought back to when his parents had still been alive, just a few short months ago.  
  
"But she'd let me do it anyway."  
  
He continued with a shrug, grabbing a few more marshmallows, but with a much more somber expression on his face.  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
Alfred said softly, noting the shadowed look in the young man's eyes. He cleared his throat as the sound of keys clicking suddenly tapered off. Batman slowly rose from the computer chair, and with hardly a sound, strode swiftly over to where Dick and Alfred were conversing. Alfred's face revealed a slight expression of pleasure and approval. He set the other mug and the bowl of marshmallows down onto the table before picking up the tray again.  
  
"I think we'll be needing a few more marshmallows, sir."  
  
"Very well, Alfred"  
  
Batman said, his first utterance in hours. With a slight nod and then a glance at Dick, he turned on his heel and made his way up the stairs to the Manor. Robin began to toss the marshmallows from one hand to the other, lost in thought. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Batman finally picking up his own mug and slipping off his cowl before taking a long sip.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Robin exclaimed suddenly as a gloved hand suddenly snatched one of the marshmallows in mid air before he had had a chance to grab it. A smiled slightly tugged at Bruce's mouth as he proceeded to dip the stolen marshmallow into his mug before tossing it into his mouth. Robin's eyes grew wide in wonder.  
  
"You .do that too?"  
  
He questioned tentatively. The towering and shadowed figure nodded quietly. Bruce turned to lean against the side of the table, lowering his head closer to his ward's.  
  
"And just between you and me, Alfred doesn't like it when I do it either."  
  
Robin grinned again,  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really. But you and I can do it as long as we want."  
  
"Cool."  
  
Bruce nodded,  
  
"You know what's even.cooler?"  
  
He asked with a not too often seen gleam in his eyes. Dick's face was one of bewilderment all over again.  
  
"This."  
  
And with that the much-feared vigilante of Gotham grabbed a few of the marshmallows, throwing them up into the air one at a time, catching each one in his mouth.  
  
"That."  
  
"Woh."  
  
Came the awed response.  
  
"I didn't know you could do that."  
  
Uneasily the Boy Wonder took a few of the marshmallows from the bowl and tossed one of them into the air. It bounced off of his forehead before falling to the table. The next few proceeded to bounce off his noise, chin or just miss him completely and scatter over the floor of the cave. Robin frowned.  
  
"It didn't look this hard."  
  
He finally said in frustration. Bruce's smile broadened slightly.  
  
"Here, let me show you. It's not that hard once you get the technique down."  
  
"There's a technique?!"  
  
Robin ejaculated, stirring a few of the bats from their sleep.  
  
"Sure there is. Once you know it, you'll be able to do it like a pro."  
  
Bruce gathered a few of the marshmallows into his hand as Robin moved closer and swung his legs over the edge of the table.  
  
"So, first you take the marshmallow and hold it directly in front of you."  
  
Bruce began, illustrating the steps with the marshmallow in his free hand.  
  
"Then you just toss it straight up. Not towards you or away from you, just straight up.  
  
And then you just have to make sure your mouth is directly under it as it falls." He finished by tossing the marshmallow straight up into the air and catching it in his mouth.  
  
"See?"  
  
Robin nodded, but not with much assurance.  
  
"Don't think about it too hard, just do it and it'll work out just fine."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Bruce placed a marshmallow into the much smaller hand,  
  
"So now it's your turn to give it a go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Earth to Grayson."  
  
Barbara said, waving her hand in front of the young man's face. Dick slowly blinked, coming out of his reverie.  
  
"Huh.what?"  
  
"I lost you there for a bit."  
  
"Oh, sorry,"  
  
He said, blushing.  
  
"I was just thinking."  
  
"Well that must of hurt."  
  
Came the playful response. Dick looked at her in mocked chagrin,  
  
"Very funny, Babs."  
  
He wrestled the bag of marshmallows away from her.  
  
"For that, you don't get these anymore."  
  
"Oh really, now?"  
  
"Yeah, really."  
  
With that Dick pulled a marshmallow out of the bag, tossed it into the air and effortlessly caught it in his mouth.  
  
"You seem to be quite good at that. Just where did you pick up a random skill like that former Boy Wonder?"  
  
Barbara asked in a bemused voice. Dick smiled thoughtfully,  
  
"No where in particular..but do you know the technique?"  
  
The goddess of information looked at Bludhaven's guardian skeptically.  
  
"There's a technique?"  
  
Dick looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Why of course there is!"  
  
"Well then, just what is this technique? Care to demonstrate.preferably without eating all the marshmallows."  
  
Dick laughed,  
  
"Sure thing, Babs. Anything for you."  
  
He set the bag onto her lap before pulling out one marshmallow. He straightened up, his eyes gleaming despite the serious expression on his features.  
  
"So, first you take the marshmallow and...  
  
The End 


End file.
